LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P3/Transcript
(The next day, Daniel, Adam and Amanda are seen walking around town) Daniel: Hmmm. Adam: So, what should we do now? Amanda: Not sure. There's so much to do here that it's hard to decide! Adam: I kinda wanna go to the arcade! Amanda: Ooooh yes! Daniel: I'd be alright with that! Adam: Awesome! Let's go then! (The three run off to the arcade before a shadowy figure is shown watching them) ???:........ (The scene then cuts to the three walking around inside the arcade) Adam: Alright! Amanda: Arcade time! Daniel: Hm. Amanda: What should we play first? Adam: I'm down for a racing game! Amanda: Oh yes! Daniel: You guys go on ahead, I'll go see if I can get us some snacks. Adam: Oh I'll come with! Amanda: You two go, I'll find the game! (Adam nods before he and Daniel walk off. Amanda then goes toward an arcade machine) Amanda: Okay, high score here I come! (Amanda looks and reaches for her pocket before the sound of a coin landing on the machine is heard) Amanda: Hm? (Amanda sees a quarter rolling on the machine before it falls down. A teenage boy then walks out and picks it up) Amanda:....... ???: This your quarter? Amanda: U-Um, no. ???: Hm. (The boy puts the quarter away) ???: My lucky day then huh? Amanda: Yeah. (The boy smirks and walks next to Amanda) Amanda:.... ???: So, first time at the arcade? Amanda: Nope! ???: Hm, interesting. (The boy looks around before he lays eyes back on Amanda) ???: Tell me something. Amanda: Hm? ???: Imagine this. Say you wanted to find someone, someone with the info necessary to get you somewhere extremely important. Would you use calm interrogation or go straight for torture? Amanda: What kind of question is that?? ???: Just answer it. Amanda: I-I mean, I'd prefer to keep it calm. ???: Hm, well alright then. Same with me. Amanda: *Nervous laugh* ???: Although, say this person had something REALLY vital for you on his person, say like a bag of over a billion or so dollars, gold coins, maybe even Lien if he got the chance. What then? Amanda: I'd rather not worry. It's just money after all. ???:....Hmph. Amanda: Look, what do you want? (The boy slams his hand on the machine) ???: Just a few minutes ago outside, I saw you enter the building with two blonde haired boys. If I'm not wrong here, their names are Daniel and Adam Hendricks correct? Amanda:....U-Ummm..... ???: Don't lie to me. I know that's them. Amanda: W-Why do you wanna know? ???: Hmph. (The boy sits in a nearby chair) ???: You see kid, I was sent here by someone to find those two. Apparently, they've both got incredible powers do they not? Amanda:....... ???: Answer me. Amanda: I-I mean, they're not THAT incredible. ???:..... Amanda: Look, if this about one of the people Daniel beat up in the fight club, it was all in good fun! If he lost his temper, that was just a one time thing! ???: This isn't like that. (The boy stands) ???: Those two guys are being hunted down by a certain person, someone who wishes to use their power for something greater. Amanda: Who? ???: Can't say. Haven't met them before, but I was sent here by their associates. Amanda: Associates? ???: Yes. Amanda: Mind telling me who? ???: Didn't get names. One seems to be missing an eye and was wearing a cloak. The other one never even spoke a single word to me. But they paid me, and that's all that matters. Amanda: !! ???: So, do you know what that means? Amanda:....Y-You're..... ???: That's right. I'm here to bring those two boys in. Amanda: Oh no you're not! (Amanda grabs the boy by the shirt) Amanda: Now I may not have powers, but I can sure as hell still keep my friends safe from you. ???:......... (The boy then counters and grapples Amanda, putting her in a full nelson) Amanda: WHOA!!! ???: Miss Nierens, you may refer to me as Oliver Kyozen. Local assassin for hire. Amanda:..... Oliver: Now then, time for the truth Amanda. Your interrogation has already progressed from questioning all the way to torture. Amanda: !! NO!!! Oliver: Now get me what I want DAMMIT!!! ???: Hold it... (Oliver then looks before Burning Sun punches him away) Oliver: GAH!!! Amanda: *Gasp* (Amanda turns to face Daniel and Adam) Amanda: GUYS!! Daniel: You okay? Amanda: I'm fine but- (Oliver stands back up) Oliver: Hmph, so that's your Spirit huh Hendricks? Daniel: I don't know who you are or who sent you, but you need to back off. Right. Now. Oliver: Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible. My mission was to retrieve you two and get you back to the people who hired me. Daniel:.... Adam:..... Oliver: Now if you'll just come peacefully, I'll leave you unharmed. Daniel: Not gonna happen! Adam: We aren't going with you! Oliver: Then I guess it's the hard way then! (Burning Sun then charges toward Oliver) Daniel: BURN HIM UP!!! Burning Sun: Got it! (Burning Sun punches, but Oliver manages to dodge with high speed) Burning Sun: !! Daniel: Whoa! Adam: A Speed Gift?! (Oliver then appears in front of Daniel) Oliver: GOTCHA!!! Daniel: Burning Sun! Intercept! (Burning Sun then appears and grabs Oliver) Oliver: !! (Burning Sun pulls Oliver away) Oliver: AH!! Burning Sun:...... Oliver: *Thinking* Crap, this guy's fast. Maybe even as fast as me. I gotta be care- (Burning Sun is seen behind Oliver) Oliver: *Turns* AH WHAT!?! Burning Sun: EAT THIS!!! (Burning Sun rams his fist into Oliver's gut) Oliver: HNNG!!! Amanda: WOO!! Adam: Direct hit! (Oliver spits up before he falls to his knees holding his stomach) Oliver: Oh crap.... Daniel: Man, that took you down? Burning Sun: I held back too. Oliver: God...damn you... Adam: Now that he's down, we can figure out what this was about. Amanda: Right. (Burning Sun lifts Oliver to his feet) Burning Sun: Alright punk, spill it. What do you want? Oliver: I...I was sent to find you two... Burning Sun: Why? Oliver: You're the sons of a god, right....? Daniel: Yes. Burning Sun: Well then, who hired you? Oliver:...... Burning Sun: *Shakes Oliver* Who hired you!? Oliver; I can't say! Burning Sun: Say it before I boil you from the inside out! Oliver: I-I- Burning Sun: DO IT!! Daniel: Easy Sun. Burning Sun:.......*Sigh* Now who hired you? Oliver:.......It was a woman by the name of Cinder Fall! Adam: !! Daniel: What?! (Daniel runs up) Daniel: You were hired by who?! Oliver: Cinder. S-She paid me to find you! Daniel:.... Adam: Oh man. Amanda: Who? Daniel: What else do you know? Oliver: That's all man! I swear! Daniel:.....Sun. Burning Sun: Hm? Daniel: Let him go. (Burning Sun nods and lets Oliver go before vanishing) Daniel: We're going back to dad's place. He needs to know about what you know. Oliver: R-Right. Amanda: Guys can someone explain? Daniel: I'm afraid we can't right now Amanda. just follow us. Amanda: Um, right. (The four go and leave the arcade) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts